


Shoes with Wheels?

by FlyingPig225



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Rollerskating, Shizaya - Freeform, Yaoi, aaaaaaaah so fluffy, cuteness, izaya's fine with it tho, shizuo's bad at rollerskating lol, snacks, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPig225/pseuds/FlyingPig225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shizuo and Izaya's date night, and they decide to go rollerskating. Bad thing is, Shizuo doesn't know how. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes with Wheels?

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo~ my lovelies! So today I was feeling really fluffy (I also finished my Shizaya story Adjectives, so go check it out if you've been waiting!) today so I decided to post an abnormally fluffy story I've had stored on my computer for AGES. I hope you enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff, and remember, I'm not paying your dentist fees~!

Izaya whistled softly as he walked into the rollerskating building, ticket in one hand and shoes in the other. Having been there many times before he walked almost lazily, red eyes glowing in the artificial light. The person behind him clumsily slipped off his shoes, hopping on one foot trying to get them off. His ticket was shoved into his pocket, turning into a crinkle of blue paper. Izaya handed his ticket to Amy, the woman sitting behind the cheap plastic table. "Thanks, Iz. You planning to do the race again?" She asked, placing the ticket into the small black box in front of her. "Nah. I've got to teach my partner here how to skate." Shizuo glared at Izaya. "I know how to skate perfectly fine!" He grumbles, fishing his crumbled ticket out of his pocket and onto Amy's desk. "Sure." Izaya said teasingly, and Shizuo glared at the black-haired male.

"What's your size, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, as Starr, the woman behind the counter, handed him his rollerskates. "A seven, please." Shizuo said to the woman, and she smiled and nodded. "So are you excited? This'll be your first time rollerskating." Izaya said, as they waited. "Yeah. As long as your having fun, I'm okay." Shizuo replied, tucking a strand of black hair behind Izaya's ear. Said male blushed, looking down. "That's the cheesiest thing you've said to me all week. ~~~~" Izaya murmurs, and he feels Shizuo about to kiss him when Starr appears and taps the desk. "Here's your skates, kiddo," she says to Shizuo, "have fun, you two!" she yells, and they walk to the rink.

Izaya found a spot on a nearby bench and sat down, moving a purse out of the way so Shizuo could sit next to him. Untying his skates, Izaya slipped his feet in and experimentally rolled the wheels. He glanced over at Shizuo, who's fingers were fumbling around with the black laces. "Does Shizu-chan not know how to tie his own skates?" Izaya mocked, reaching down to tie his right lace. Shizuo slapped the black-haired male's lower back playfully, glaring at him good-naturedly. "Idiot. I just haven't done it in a while." Shizuo retorts. "Whatever you say." Izaya mumbles, and he earns another slap.

They both get up, Shizuo almost immediately falling. He actually touched the ground with his fingertips and then pushed himself back up. Izaya snickered, and Shizuo fought back a smile. Izaya turned around on his skates and grasped the purse, moving it back to where it originally was, when a loud shout echoed across the hall. "HEY! YOU! DON'T TOUCH MY DAMN PURSE!" She ran across the room, nearly tripping twice. "Ma'am, I wasn't stealing your purse, I had moved it and was moving it back--" Izaya was cut off by the woman. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" And with that, she smacked Izaya with her purse. "Ow..." Izaya groaned, rubbing his upper arm. Shizuo laughed with a hand over his mouth before the woman turned to him. "YOU TOO!" And she whipped Shizuo with the purse, storming away right after. The unnatural blonde leans down and presses a soft kiss to Izaya's arm before starting to wobble away. Izaya blushes again.

Shizuo sucked at this. He kept wobbling and nearly falling almost every ten to twenty seconds, and it was starting to piss him off. Izaya was skating slowly next to him, saying small words of encouragement but laughing nonetheless whenever he fell. "Shizu-chan, do you need he--" He was cut off by a large bang and an ex-bartender hitting the floor. Izaya gasped, grabbing Shizuo arm and face and heaving him up. "Oh god, are you okay?" Izaya asked, running a thumb along Shizuo's nose and lips. "Fine." He said hoarsely. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" Izaya asked, helping the man up. Shizuo nods with a small smile, and Izaya kisses the tip of the unnatural blonde's nose. 

He holds Shizuo's hand everytime they go rollerskating, now.

 


End file.
